


30 days of Shyan

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Bad English, Funny, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because i'm French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is 30 days of writing about Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej. My friend pick for me one prompt idea out of 200 and I write about it. Hope you like it !#1: Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night#2: You're teasing me again...#3: I wish i’d never met you.#4: Is that a new perfume ?#5: Of course I remembered!#6: Can we cuddle?#7: Don't leave me...#8: I lost the baby.#9: Are you jealous ?#10: This was fun ! Let's do it again sometimes !





	1. 152: “ Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time I post something here. Hope you like it.  
> Also is someone interrested in being my proofreader ?  
> This one is short but it must be longer in the future :)

It was three in the morning when his phone vibrate. Ryan groan and try to go back to sleep but his phone keeped vibrating. Eventually he took his phone and saw that it was Shane. Of course it was Shane, who else could it be at two a.m ?! Ryan rubbed his eyes and unlocked his phone. 

Bigfoot : “Did you know that bats are the only mammals that are able to fly”

The message was followed by a picture of Batman flying over Gotham. Ryan, who wasn't in a perfect mental state, first thought was “The fuck ?!”. He facepalmed. Sometimes he wonders why he's still friend with Shane. 

Lil' guy : “Dude, stop texting me weird stuff so late at night !” 

Bigfoot : “You prefer sexting, yeah ? ;)”

This time Ryan shout and threw his phone on the floor. Is Shane knew he was texting Ryan ? Or was he thinking that he was texting Sara ? Ryan took his phone and read the text again. He blushed and quickly wrote an answer. 

Lil' guy : “What the fuck Shane ?!” 

Bigfoot : “Nothing. Good night, dwarf.”

Ryan was too shocked to be offended by the nickname. He setted down his phone and tried to fall asleep. He didn't sleep that much that night. They didn't talk about it. It was like nothing happened. But Ryan's look over Shane had change.


	2. You're teasing me again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, corrected by rycnbergara, thank you very, very much !  
> I maybe have some problem with regular update because I have my end-of-term exam.  
> Pretty short, will be better in the future. Pretty shitty too, sorry  
> Enjoy :)

Eugene had decided to throw a party at his house. He invited almost all of Buzzfeed. Ryan thought it was a good idea, to help him get Shane out of his head. He had forgot that Shane was part of Buzzfeed. Ryan spent the beginning of the evening by speaking with Jen. He wasn't really paying attention. In fact, he couldn't help but observe Shane. Jen rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. 

-Ouch, what now ? 

-Okay, what's going on ? You've been weird recently.

Ryan sighed and showed her Shane's texts. She frowned. 

-That's weird. 

-Hm. 

-And that's why you're disturb ? 

-Hm. 

-It's not a big deal, Ryan. It's just a late night text. No other weird things happened right ? 

-No, nothing but– I don't know. 

She chuckle a bit and told him she was going get a drink. Ryan nodded. His gaze was directly caught by Shane. He was looking at him with a smirk. That was clearly not normal. Was he drunk ? Already ? Ryan blushed and decided to go find Jen. He didn't wanted to face his friend right now. He went in the kitchen but couldn't find Jen. Suddenly he felt someone coming in his back. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Shane. He was still smirking which was kind of irritating. 

-What ? 

-I love that shirt on you, he said. 

Ryan realize Shane was pretty drunk. He wheezed. 

-Dude, you should stop drinking. 

Shane shrugged and left him. After that the party had only gotten worse and worse. For some obscure reason Ryan started to drink more and more. And at a certain point, he started to dance with Eugene. It wasn't really innocent but he was too drunk to pay attention. He took a break from his dance and went for another drink. As he passed near Shane, he heard : “you're teasing me again...”. Ryan was confused, he didn't look at his friend. He act like nothing but when he went home, when he layed back on his bed, he couldn't help but remembered Shane's sentence and tone. And it was clearly not innocent. How could he acting normal with him after this ?!


	3. 18 : I wish I'd never met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promess I'll try to make it longer and regular but I don't have much time for the moment.  
> Big thanks to rycnbergara for the correction.  
> Enjoy :) !

He was so hangover right now. He was regretting drinking so much. He walked over his desk. Shane was here too, his head resting on his own desk. Ryan sat next to him with a loud sigh. He was angry at Shane for some reason, which was odd. 

-I wish i'd never met you, he muttered. 

Shane turned his head very slowly toward him. His eyes were dopey. 

-What ? 

-Nothing. 

-Huh. I thought you said that you wish you had never met me... 

-That's what I said. 

-Aw, it hurts my feeling. 

-Great, he groaned. 

Shane laughed and it warmed Ryan. He didn't want to think why that was. Not now, not with that fucking headache. He put his headphones on and tried to not think of Shane looking at him, his head still resting on his arms. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty ridiculous, I'm sorry


	4. 66: “ Is that a new perfume? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short again, sorry :)   
> Thanks to rycnbergara !   
> Enjoy !

They were in the recording room for the next episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. They had been fighting over a noise for five minutes now. 

-Oh please, Ryan, this is clearly just the wind ! 

-No- Sh- It's a voice ! 

-Don't be stupid ! This is the worst EVP ever, you can't really believe it's a voice. You're not that dumb. 

-Shut up, Shane, Ryan said with a laugh. 

As he laughed, he saw Shane sniff him. 

-What are you doing ? 

-Is that a new perfume ? 

-You noticed ? 

-Yeah, most of time you have a very musky smell and now it's more... floral. 

-I don't know if I should be honored you notice that kind of thing or just freak out because you're a total sociopath. 

Shane burst in laugh and shook his head. 

-We should get back to work, he said. 

-Sure.

Ryan's cheeks was burning right now and he hoped that Shane didn't notice. Unfortunately he could saw him wide smiling in the corner of his eyes. He inhaled deeply and began his “narrative voice” to continue.


	5. 74: “ Of course I remembered! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I'm not good good at being regular but I finish my exams so it will be more regular. I hope.   
> Thanks to rycnbergara !   
> Enjoy !

It was 8 pm and Ryan was still at his desk at Buzzfeed HQ. He had to finish the editing of the next episode of Unsolved for tommorow midday, last deadline. His eyes were tired as hell and his stomach was asking for food but he didn't wanted to take a minute to rest and eat. There was nobody else around, everybody had gone home. He was so focused on his work, he didn't hear nor see Shane coming toward him. The tallest man sighed when he saw how tired Ryan looked. He put a box on his desk, it made him jump and almost scream. Shane laughed a bit. 

-What is it ? Asked Ryan. 

-Bacon cheeseburger. Your favorite burger. 

Ryan looked at him, clearly surprised. 

-You remembered ? 

-Of course I remembered ! Said Shane with a soft smile. 

It made Ryan smile too. It was a little tiny thing but it was enough to make him melt. Oh god, was he falling for Shane ? No, of course not. It was nothing romantic, it was just Shane remembering his favourite food and that showed how strong their friendship was. That's all. Nothing else. Right ?!


	6. 52: “ Can we cuddle? ”

Ryan was watching “Stranger Things”, comfortably sitting on his couch when he heard someone knock at his door. Surprised, he paused the show and went to open the door. He discovered Shane, pale as a ghost, standing there like a lost kid. 

-Shane ? Are you okay dude ? 

-Huh, not really. Can I – Can I stay here tonight ? 

His voice was cracking. Ryan accepted and let him enter with a concerned look. 

-What's going on ? 

Shane was looking at the ground, his disheveled hair masking his face. A few seconds later, he looked up, his face full of tears and biting his lips. Ryan ran over him to grab his arms. 

-Jesus, Shane ! Are you hurt ? Are you sick ? Or – Or – You're gonna die ?! No, please, no ! Talk to me, what's th – 

-She broke up with me. 

The news hit is brain slowly. And a lot of questions came quickly. He was too shocked to move. He just blinked at Shane.

-What ? 

-Sara. She said it was over. 

His face hadn't any expression on, now but his voice... It was truly heartbreaking for Ryan. 

-Can we just... watch TV and talk later ? Asked Shane while wiping his tears. 

Ryan nodded because he didn't know what to do else. They sat on the couch and Ryan start again the show. There was a long silence only broken by Shane sniff. Ryan felt so bad, he didn't know what to do to comfort his friend. 

-Can we – Can we cuddle ? Shane asked suddenly , eyes locked on the floor. 

-Sure, answered Ryan. 

Ryan opened his arms and Shane lean in. He curled up in Ryan's arms, his face into Ryan's chest. The smallest tried his best to calm his heartbeat. He also tried to forgot why his heart was beating that much.


	7. 13: “ Don’t leave me… ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I'm sorry.   
> Thanks to rycnbergara !  
> Enjoy !

Ryan had settled Shane in the couch with a pillow and a blanket. His friend was already sleeping while Ryan was watching the TV on the floor. He could feel Shane's hand near his shoulder, almost grabbing it. He turned off the TV and stood up. Well he tried to stand up but Shane's hand kept him stuck to the floor. 

-Don't leave me... said Shane. 

Ryan's heart jolted at this and joy coursed through his veins. 

-Please, Sara, don't... 

And suddenly all the joy disappear. Ryan shook his head, he shouldn't have felt that. It was bad. So, so bad. But he couldn't help it, the fact that Shane needs him was pure delight for him. He made Shane's hand slip off his shoulder and stood up. With a sigh he went to his bedroom and tried to sleep. He also tried to not think of the fact that he was slowly falling for his best friend.


	8. 6: "I lost the baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ! And I'LL FINISH THIS SERIES BECAUSE I HAVE TO !  
> Thanks to rycnbergara !  
> Enjoy !

“I LOST THE BABY!”

_...what?_ That was the first though Ryan had when he heard Shane scream. And then he laughed, because Shane was just so lost, looking frantically around him as if he didn’t know where he was. Shane spotted Ryan’s expression and growled.

“Can you stop mocking me, please?”

“Me? Mocking you? Never.” Ryan answered with a goofy smile.

“So you lost the baby...?” He added after a while.

Shane rubbed his face, trying to ease his exhaustion.

“I had a weird dream...Eugene had a baby and...and I lost him while we were ghost hunting...”

“That is...odd, to say the least.”

“Yeah, I know. Eugene, with a baby? Nonsense.”

The two burst out laughing.


	9. 77: “ Are you jealous? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thanks to rycnbergara, she really improve my shitty text

While heading to work, they stopped by a coffee shop. Neither of them talk about the breakup, but Ryan can see how much it’s affecting his friend. He’s off, generally, like a shadow of himself. Ryan really didn’t know how to cheer him up. As they ordered their coffees, Ryan watched as one of the baristas checked Shane out - it made him frown. Once they received their coffees, and headed back outside, Shane looked at his cup with wide eyes.

“He left me his number.” Shane gawped.

“Yeah.” Ryan answered bitterly. “I saw that.” He added, a bit sharper than he intended.

“Are you jealous?” Shane teased.

Ryan didn’t want to laugh and he muttered a single “shut up.”


	10. 99: “ This was fun ! Lets do it again sometime!”

It was very early, maybe one or two in the morning. Ryan awoke with a groan - his phone was buzzing. He looked at it, frowning when he saw Shane’s contact picture. He picked up.

“Yeah?” He yawned.

“R-Ryan?” Shane’s voice was a bit frantic. “I-I need...I need you.”

“Are you okay?” Ryan said, suddenly completely awake.

“No, I-I’m not.”

Ryan knew exactly where Shane would be. It was always the same place, same pub, same table. He darted around his flat to grab his keys, and five minutes later he was outside the pub. Shane was there, and Ryan groaned when he saw how obviously drunk he was. When Shane saw him, the taller man tried to stand up but failed.

“Ryaaaaaan!”

“Jesus, dude, you’re so drunk.”

“Am not.” Shane pouted.

He grabbed Shane’s arms to pull him up, and then steadied him gently. Ryan propped the taller man up, taking him to his car. Shane began babbling about random things - Ryan tuned in at some point when he was cursing Sara. When he finally managed to click on the seatbelt, Ryan sat in front of the wheel and sighed again. Shane had closed his mouth and Ryan was hoping desperately that he wasn’t going to puke. He decided to bring Shane to his place, since Sara was probably still at their apartment. Once there, he tucked the covers over Shane as he laid on the couch. The taller man was grinning like an idiot - or a drunk man, which, well, _he was._

“This was fun! Let’s do it again sometime!”

Ryan laughed gently at Shane’s baby voice. He allowed himself to kiss the taller man on the forehead before wishing him goodnight.


End file.
